Cállate y tómalo
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Sesshōmaru estaba convencido de que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo se trataba de entregar algo e irse, no pretendía obtener halagos y esas estupideces innecesarias. Pese a eso, tuvo la impresión de que se había ablandado un poco. Oneshot para la actividad de agosto "Lotería excéntrica" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


**Importante: Los personajes del anime y manga "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su única creadora. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para colocarlos en este oneshot para la actividad de agosto "Lotería excéntrica" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**

 **Prompt #3: Personaje X hace un regalo impensado a personaje Y.**

* * *

 **CÁLLATE Y TÓMALO**

 _One!Shot_

A unos pasos de ellos, Jaken se dedicó a contar una historia demasiado adornada a su parecer. Su sirviente se notaba bastante emocionado relatando hechos que exageraba con gran facilidad; aunque no tanto como la persona que escuchaba atentamente sus inventos, creyéndoselos con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Entonces Sesshōmaru-sama se adentró al Bosque Milenario hasta llegar a una zona oscura donde a penas podíamos ver.

—Dijiste que era de día —Kohaku interrumpió al cuentacuentos—. ¿Cómo es posible que no hubiera luz?

Él acababa de llegar de visita a la aldea y, al enterarse que ambos también estaban ahí, no dudó en ir a saludarlos. Se suponía que el muchacho pertenecía al grupo de charla al que Rin y Sesshōmaru también formaban, pero resultaba bastante difícil de ignorar tal excitación del yōkai. Tampoco era como si él supiera moderar su voz.

Jaken le dedicó un gesto de disgusto a aquel que se atrevió a dudar en su palabra.

—Tú no entiendes porque nunca has estado en ese sitio. No le dicen _Bosque Milenario_ porque simplemente se les haya antojado —él musitó una descripción bastante clara para ayudarles a nutrir la imagen mental de la locación—. El sitio está lleno de árboles antiguos que han sobrevivido al tiempo y en esa zona de la que hablo se agrupan los más viejos. Tienen cientos de años, así que son inmensos, sus ramas se han enredado entre ellos y su follaje puede tapar los rayos del sol. ¿Entiendes, muchacho tonto?

—Me ha quedado claro —el joven exterminador dijo, aguantándose la risa que le provocaba el ser reprendido o, más bien, por recibir una lección de Jaken como en los viejos tiempos, siendo que Kohaku ya había adquirido la altura y apariencia de un hombre joven.

Rin, por su parte, se cubrió la boca, como si con eso callara las agudas carcajadas que brotaron naturalmente. Algunas cosas no cambiaban por más que pasaran los años.

—Como decía —Jaken continuó, tras aclararse la garganta—, llegamos a ese sitio buscando un árbol en específico y lo encontramos, pero no estaba solo.

—¿Qué había? —el escucha atento demostró impaciencia. A pesar de su típico rostro desinteresado, cayó en la vieja técnica de la pausa dramática.

—¿Más arboles gigantes? —Rin murmuró, sin lograr ser escuchada por Jaken, o puede que sólo la hubiese ignorado para librarse de más intervenciones que alargaban una explicación que debía resultar corta.

 _«Ni siquiera tenía por qué darla»,_ Sesshōmaru pensó, convencido de que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Sólo se trataba de entregar algo e irse, no de buscar halagos y esas estupideces innecesarias.

—¡Alrededor del árbol había una serpiente gigante agarrándose fuertemente del tronco! —Jaken levantó la voz sin aviso alguno, lo que provocó que los tres menores pegaran un pequeño salto, pese a que Kohaku pretendiera que nada había pasado.

—Eso no es cierto —el desconfiado apretó los ojos y frunció la boca—. Los yōkai no hacen eso.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? No es como si tú hayas visto muchos… —el pequeño impertinente se burló de su inexperiencia en la vida, cosa que él no pudo negar, sólo disgustarse todavía más por la verdad.

—Ese yōkai tiene la misión de proteger un tesoro que no quiere que nadie tome —Sesshōmaru intervino, sin recurrir a un tono dulce ni consideraciones especiales. De todas formas, sabía que estaría satisfecho con los hechos que él le otorgara.

—Eso mismo que dijo Sesshōmaru-sama —Jaken retomó la palabra—. Era necesario deshacerse de la serpiente, aunque con mucho cuidado para no dañar al tronco.

—Un trabajo muy complicado —Kohaku apuntó, aunque pronto su observación fue minimizada por una defensa hacia las grandes habilidades de un daiyōkai.

—No para Sesshōmaru. Él es muy fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Algo se le debió haber ocurrido —el exterminador no pudo contra esa mirada de escrutinio que ponía en duda sus conocimientos de una persona casi adulta.

Los niños podían ser tan intimidantes algunas veces.

—Jaken, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? —no contento con callar a Kohaku, él le demandó una respuesta al, por ese momento, titubeante humanoide verde.

—Emm… —Jaken tardó unos segundos en tomar el hilo de la historia. Él también se sintió golpeado por esos ojos que destacaban en el rostro redondo—. Pues Sesshōmaru-sama cortó su cabeza cuando ésta intentó morderlo, pero no resultó porque rápidamente le salió otra nueva. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su cola estaba sumergida a la tierra, como una raíz. Tiró de ella y, cuando salió, la serpiente se marchitó.

—Eso quiere decir que era una extensión. El propio árbol era el yōkai —Kagome dedujo de forma acertada. Por un buen rato había permanecido en silencio, observando a ambos grupos a una distancia prudente, sentada en la entrada de su choza. Por supuesto que debía querer estar más cerca, pero sería peor el quedar como una madre sobreprotectora.

—Sí. Un nuevo monstruo creció después de que tomáramos la sabia necesaria —Jaken le aseguró, comprobando su teoría.

El niño que tenía frente a él abrazó con más fuerza el pequeño tarro con esa sabia mágica que le daría fuerza y salud a quien la consumiera, obtenida después de una de las tantas aventuras que tenía Sesshōmaru. Una dedicada exclusivamente a él.

—Al final sí fue una historia emocionante, aunque un poco corta —Kohaku comentó, lo que obviamente propició uno de los arranques de Jaken.

—¡Lo dices como si hubiera sido tan fácil! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas veces esa cosa quiso comerme? Sí, ahora eres un exterminador y esas tonterías. ¡Pero quiero ver cuánto te costaría el hacer lo mismo! Chiquillos maleducados… —sus quejas se tornaron en refunfuños que sólo Sesshōmaru lograba entender, mas prefirió pretender que no podía.

—Jaken tiene razón —Kagome por fin se acercó hacia ellos, e inclinó un poco la cabeza como una modesta forma de gratitud—. Gracias. No tenían por qué preocuparse —luego, por medio de una mirada tan dulce como persuasiva, animó a su hijo a imitarla.

—Gracias, Sesshōmaru —el niño soltó con respeto, como si él fuese un soldado frente a su honrado y silencioso general. Su gesto rebosante de admiración recibió un asentimiento como respuesta, una más que suficiente para el niño.

—¿No hay agradecimientos para mí? Mocoso insolente. Tenías que parecerte a tu padre —Jaken exigió una parte de aprecio por su participación en la expedición peligrosa.

La sonrisa infantil se transformó en unos labios apretados. Su gesto de insolente —como Sesshōmaru le nombraba mentalmente— no fue basado en una supuesta superioridad como pudiera pensarse por sus palabras, sino que era meramente un juego, una imitación.

—De todas formas, alguien tan débil como tú no debió hacer mucho —la actuación de alguien soberbio se rompió con otra sonrisa, una más pequeña, y después por la tos.

—Ven. Es hora de entrar —Kagome tomó la mano pequeña de su hijo y le ayudó a levantarse de la roca que le había servido como asiento en todo el relato.

—Pero mamá… Quiero quedarme un rato más —él insistió, pese a que debía estar muy consciente de que no podía permanecer más de los minutos que su madre le permitió para que saliera de casa para charlar.

La sacerdotisa posó la palma de su mano en la frente del enfermo para comprobar su temperatura. El sonido que salió de sus labios fue otra prueba de que la hora de estar con los visitantes se había terminado.

—Todavía tienes un poco de fiebre. Anda, debes cuidarte si quieres mejorar. Cuando te sientas bien, serás libre de hacer lo que quieras —lo último fue dicho en un susurro amoroso que rozó cálidamente una de las orejas del pequeño. Él la obedeció después de un beso en la mejilla que pareció avergonzarlo y disfrutarlo por partes iguales—. Nos vemos después. De nuevo, muchas gracias.

 _«Sólo cállate y tómalo»,_ Sesshōmaru estuvo a poco de decírselo. Le pareció excesiva esa mirada tan intensa en emociones, como si él le hubiera salvado de la muerte, en lugar de ayudarle a sobrellevar un simple resfriado —tuvo mucha suerte de que Inuyasha no se encontrara porque no quería lidiar con más sentimentalismo—. Él se limitó a pensarlo al notar cómo su sobrino extendía el cuello y volteaba para verlo mejor, así permaneció en todo su trayecto de regreso a su hogar.

—¡Adiós! ¡Mejórate pronto! —Rin agitó su mano con efusividad, como si no se vieran a diario. Después de que la joven madre y su hijo entraron a la cabaña, la muchacha se dirigió a su amigo con voz pesarosa—. Creo que Sesshōmaru-sama tiene un nuevo favorito.

Kohaku se mostró de acuerdo con ella: —A pesar de su imagen, él no es cruel con los niños. Al menos no lo fue con nosotros.

—Qué envidia —Jaken se sumó a la conversación en la que hablaban como si Sesshōmaru no estuviese presente.

El hombre avanzó, dejándolos sumidos en el intercambio de recuerdos vistos bajo una nueva perspectiva madura y unos anhelos casi infantiles. Quería adivinar cuántos minutos le costaría a Jaken el darse cuenta de su ausencia, así como el escuchar los gritos de despedida de aquel par. Quizá también su sobrino se les uniera si se animaba a escapar de su habitación.

Jaken estaba errado con eso de que el niño se parecía a Inuyasha porque, en realidad, él le daba un evidente aire a sí mismo que le era imposible el ignorar. Iba más allá que el aspecto físico, puesto que esa área fue muy buen cubierta por los ojos dorados del padre y el cabello negro de la madre. A decir verdad, él tenía más de Kagome, tanto que podría pasar por un humano cualquiera si no fuese por esa mirada particular y unas habilidades que superaban por poco a las del promedio.

Esa aura seria, introspectiva y puede que hasta melancólica destacaban entre la energía que emanaba de sus progenitores. Tan inteligente para ser tan pequeño, disfrutaba de la soledad casi tanto como pegársele cada que se lo topaba. El asunto no le hacía gracia a Inuyasha, o al menos eso decía con su seño fruncido y las quejas de que era una mala influencia. Se lo creería si no lo conociera bien, ya que, si su intención era el que no pasarán tiempo juntos, ya habría hecho algo al respecto.

Su hermano no era más que un bocón.

—Es un hanyō de segunda generación, es normal que sea tan enfermizo. No muchos logran nacer —esa fue parte del mensaje que recibió del Árbol Milenario, el guía de su búsqueda—. Vivirá como un humano.

—Ya lo sé —le recalcó. Él no fue para que le repitiera conclusiones que ya habían rondado en su cabeza; cada padecimiento que llegó en el trascurso de tan sólo seis años de existencia fueron pruebas que se unían para formar una verdad absoluta.

Ese niño que tenía muchas cosas en común con él moriría algún día, llevado por la vejez o la enfermedad. Ese era el ciclo de quienes contaban con una esperanza de vida tan reducida, el mismo ritmo acelerado que se llevaría a gran parte de las personas que había conocido.

Sesshōmaru lo tenía muy presente. Sesenta, ochenta años, no le daba más. Tampoco menos. Porque sin importar qué tan molesto le resultara tener una sombra —un pequeño imitador que admiraba el poder del cual carecía—, él no permitiría que el paso de Yoruhisa en ese mundo fuera tan corto. Aún podía seguir colocando muchos más disgustos superficiales en el rostro de Inuyasha, agradecimientos en Kagome, celos fingidos en sus otros conocidos… Y, para él, comprobar hasta qué punto eran similares le sería suficiente.

* * *

 _¡Hola! He hecho lo que creí que jamás haría: convertir a ese par en padres de familia. Ah, pero lo he sazonado con el drama de obligación, lo que debe contar bastante. El nombre de la criatura no lo pensé tanto, sólo procuré que contuviera el kanji de "noche" que está tanto en el nombre de Inuyasha, como en el de Izayoi. Y suena cool, con la misma cantidad de sílabas que su padre, cuatro diferentes vocales… seh._

 _Como ya lo indiqué previamente, este pequeño oneshot fue escrito para una de las tantas actividades geniales del foro que, además, se cruzó con una idea nacida en ese mismo lugar tras una pregunta: ¿Qué tipo de tío sería Sesshōmaru? Y las respuestas dadas me inspiraron a esto, así que gracias chicas (?)._

 _No es muy tarde en mi rancho, pero mi edad me impide permanecer más despierta. Gracias por leer, los reviews siempre serán recibidos con mucho amor y recuerden que son libres de pasearse por el foro para averiguar qué historias interesantes son concebidas. ¡No mordemos! (A menos de que sea de cariño ;)). Buenas noches~_


End file.
